Why on earth
by Ceata88
Summary: He tried to warn me, he really did. Why didn't I listen to him! Now because of me he's going to die! JiraiyaxTsunade fluff!


"Why didn't I listen to you the first time? You told me he was dangerous! You told me what you saw! But of course I didn't believe you. How could I be so ignorant? Now you might die because of my stupidity. I still don't know why though, why you saved me. Even after I had shouted at you, demanded you to go away, and even punched you off a roof. How could you still care about me at that point?" Tsunade cried to herself as she sat next to a hospital bed. Her memory came flying back to the very beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was sitting on the roof of a building. She was staring at the city while all the lights were on for the nighttime. A few days ago she had met this really nice guy and was technically dating him. It filled her with total joy at the mere thought. Unfortunately her peace didn't last long.

"Tsunade!" An annoying voice came to her ear.

"What the hell do you want Jiraiya? Can't you see I'm trying to relax."

"I know but-"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Jiraiya was silent for a bit. A look of desperation was on his face.

"I...I guess so." He sighed. "Sorry to bug you."

"Just leave me alone you fricking pervert!" Tsunade was terrible oblivious to how much those words stung him. He finally left and Tsunade was a peace, until morning at least.

-----------------

Tsunade went out on the roof again to feel the morning air only to find Jiraiya waiting for her.

"Oh...that's right. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well it's about that new guy your seeing."

"What about him?"

"Tsunade...you're not going to believe me but I saw and heard him saying he was planning to take over."

"How much Sake did you drink last night?"

"Tsunade I'm serious, he's trying to kill you. He doesn't even love you!" This was starting to tick Tsunade off.

"You're lying aren't you? You're telling me this so you can get me to dump him. Sick perv."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I, now get out of here."

"Tsunade he's just playing you!"

"I don't believe you now get OUT!"

"But he's just-" He didn't get to finish. Suddenly Tsunade lost her temper and punched him square in the face. This made him lose his footing and fall strait of the roof. Seconds later his body slammed into the gravel and he couldn't move.

"Tsunade!" Shizune ran out, a look of shock on her face. "What happened?"

"He tried to make me break up. That's what he gets." She simply walked back inside with out saying anything. Meanwhile Jiraiya was lying on the ground, his heart hurt far more than his body did.

'She doesn't believe me.' He thought painfully. 'I saw him I really did. He's after her. I have to do something. I can't let Tsunade get hurt again.' Suddenly everything started going black. 'No...not now. It's only a matter of time before he...'

----------------------------

Tsunade walked along the street with Jayrin holding her hand. She could help but smile when she was with him even though she was still upset about Jiraiya's behavior earlier. He was walking her to the woods; a surprise is what he said. And particularly she couldn't wait to find out. If only she hadn't been so stupid.

"The strangest thing happened this morning."

"And what's that?"

"Jiraiya kept telling me you were out to get me or something. Isn't that funny!"

"It sure is." He said laughing as he stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Especially since he was right."

"What?"

"I knew your little friend was spying on me, but I also knew you were so self obsessed to listen to what he was telling you. If you had listened well, you wouldn't be in this mess right now." He walked a few steps away and smiled. He turned and threw a few knifes at her. Tsunade couldn't move in her current stat of shock. Jiraiya was right the whole time, she couldn't believe it. She shut her eyes and waited for her death. She stood there for what seemed ages but nothing happened. Finally she opened her eyes and gasped to see Jiraiya standing in front of her.

"You're okay aren't you?" He asked without turning around.

"Y-yes."

"That's...good." He suddenly fell onto the ground. Tsunade let out a painful gasped as she realized what happened. Jiraiya came out of nowhere, he took the attack that was thrown at her, and killed the person who tried to kill her. Unfortunately it looked like Jayrin had gotten another hit, a fatal one.

"Jiraiya! Hold on please!" She did her best healing jutsu as tears started to fall from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears were still falling. Jiraiya had lasted this long but after what had happened there was a high chance he was going to die.

"I want to know why..."

"Because, I love you." His voice came. Tsunade looked at him and saw him open his eyes. "I don't care what you do; I always want to make sure you're safe." Tsunade just shook her head with disbelief.

Later Tsunade stood outside the door relieved. He was going to be fine, for a fact he was getting ready to come out right now. She waited impatiently and tapped her foot. Finally she heard the door open and Jiraiya stepped out. He was wearing a deep blue shirt and dark brown pants. Wasn't his usual style, but it had great contrast with his hair. He looked at her for a second before he started walking off.

"I should get out of you're way." He said glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"All I want is for you to be happy. It's clear to me as long as I'm around that isn't going to happen." Tsunade finally realized that when she punched him and kept saying all those mean remarks it scared him emotionally more than she thought.

"Jiraiya wait!" She shouted after him, but he didn't stop walking down the hall. Finally Tsunade realized she had no choice. She ran up to him and forced him to turn around and face her.

"What do you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Tsunade had already leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. When she finally pulled back Jiraiya was in such a state of shock he couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. If I had only listened to you, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I'll always forgive you, because I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him a second time. For once in her life she didn't argue with Jiraiya, even if it was only for five seconds.


End file.
